The Great Prophecy
by Underworld's Rules
Summary: Three years had passed since The Code of Claw. Luxa is broken without him. Gregor lost his light without her. But they are still trying to live because of their families. But when a new prophecy is discovered, what would happen? Will the Warrior and the Queen made up again?
1. Luxa

**I've decided to change it a bit (grammatical mistakes and all that) but if I didn't notice on, tell me.**

* * *

Luxa opened her eyes with a groan of pain. She could feel her heartbeats pounding in her head and she had a terrible headache. She had spent the past night awake, thinking about very painful things. Luxa felt a huge hole in her chest since… Well, since two years, seven months, three weeks and five days. She gasped when someone knocked at the door.

"Princess Luxa, may I pass into your room?" Vikus said. Luxa sighed.

"I will be ready in a few moments. Please, wait for me outside."

"Luxa, I do not want to talk to you as a queen. I want to talk to you as Luxa, my granddaughter. So, I repeat it, May I pass into your room, your Highness?"

"Of course." Then, she remembered she didn't sleep last night and tried to stop his grandfather. "Vikus, wait just a..."

Vikus entered in her room. He looked awful. His face was paler than usual, and he has bags under his violet eyes. He always looked like that since the last war, when Solovet, his wife, died.

"Well, it seems that I am not the only person in this castle that did not sleep last night. How are you, Luxa? Do you want to sleep a little now? We can postpone the meeting a few days." Luxa shook her head.

"No, Vikus. As a queen, I have to do the best for Regalia. I am going to the reunion. Just give me a few moments to get prepared…" Vikus sat down on her bed, next to Luxa, and took her hands.

"Luxa, I am really worried for you. You are sad and silent. You look like Nerissa now. Thin, pale and you refuse company. We do not know how to get you out of that, so please, help us telling why you are like that. I lost Solovet two years ago. I do not want to lose you too."

Then, Vikus stood up and went out for the room. Luxa could feel her heart crashing. It was true; she was acting that way since he left the Underland. As soon as she thought about him, her chest started to hurt. Luxa has been acting like nothing happened, but she was starting to be really hopeless. Luxa shake her head. No, she couldn't allow herself for think about him. She sighed and started to get changed. When she was ready, she called Perdita to escort her.

* * *

When she arrived at the room, Ripred was laughing on the floor while Vikus was talking to Hazard.

"Why is Ripred laughing? I think nothing here is funny." Luxa said. Vikus and Hazard came next to her, trying to explain what was going on.

"Hazard said that Nerissa have discovered a new prophecy, and he was trying to tell what it was about. "

"Then, Ripred started to laugh." Hazard said, annoyed. Luxa caressed his cheek with tenderness. And she turned to Ripred with an angry face.

"How do you dare laugh? Why is this so funny for you, Ripred?" He stood up, still laughing, and bowed.

"Excuse me, your Highness, but the kid said really funny things. The Prophecy says that the one, who won the hardest war, will save us from the worst enemy. Who can be that ''hero''?" Luxa blushed. She was thinking about someone she met long time ago. The same person that she was in love with.

"We both know someone that wan Regalia's hardest war. He was your apprentice." Ripred snorted.

"First off; he wasn't my apprentice. I just taught echolocation to him. Second; we don't have enemies right now. Well, only the Cutters, but we aren't in war with them."

"That might be the war that the Prophecy says." Said Nerissa, entering in the room. Ripred sighed in disbelief and Luxa glanced at him.

"What? I just think that prophecy it's going to take a long time to be a real menace." Said Ripred while he went out of the room. Vikus sighed and followed him.

"Do not pay attention to him, Nerissa. You know how Ripred is. What does the Prophecy say?"

"I did not read the whole Prophecy. I thought it was a poem, but it is not." Luxa sighed and looked at Hazard, who where staring at his hands on the couch.

"Who could be the hero?"

"Luxa." Nerissa sighed. "I thought you will imagine it."

"Gregor. But… He moved to that place… Virginia. And he is living there."

"Listen to me, cousin. I know both of you, and I know that you will see each other at least one more time."

* * *

**Aw... Isn't it sweet?  
Well, there you have this re-written chapter.**


	2. Gregor

**Hey eyeryone! I'm back! Okay, just a few things:**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own The Underland Chronicles. Suzanne Collins does.**

**THANKS TO: ****(I'm writting in order)  
Der King: **Sorry about the grammar thing. I'm not English, so I'm not that good. But thanks.  
**Emily:** Thank you so much, I'll try to finish it.  
**Nicholas: **I'll try.  
**The Sleeping Meerkat:** Well, I was going to say what I told you, but I'm just going to thank you again.  
And finally (Drums, please)... The awesome **SuperNick1112**! Thanks for your advices! SuperNick112 helped me with the prophecy (well, actually, he wrote it). So let's give him a big round of applause!

**The prophecy isn't in this chapter, but I promise it'll appear soon. Enjoy it!**

* * *

**GREGOR:**

"Gregor! I need you to take Boots to the park!" His mom called. Gregor sighed, and left his room.

"Mom, I can go to the park by myself!" He heard Boots complaining. He shook his head. Now, Boots was a beautiful six-years-old girl, with dark blonde locks falling down around her angel face. Her honey eyes flashed in annoyance because of her mother. She thought she was enough mature to go alone everywhere. Grace sighed.

"Boots, you're only six. You need to go with someone. Besides, Lizzie is going with you, guys." His mom tried to calm Boots down.

"Ugh, okay, but only because it's you, Mom." She accepted. Grace smiled slightly, and hugged her daughter.

"Gregor, go to find Lizzie. I think she's in Mrs. Cormanci's apartment."

"Sure thing, Mom. Wanna go with me, Boots?"

"Yes! I'm going with Gregor!" At some moments, she was exactly like the two-years-old girl who fell with him to the Underland four years ago.

Gregor's face darkened. _Don't think about them_, he ordered himself. _It won't take you there._

"Gregor, you okay?" He heard Lizzie asking him. He shook his head, trying to keep those thoughts out of his head.

"Yes, I'm perfectly…" He looked at Lizzie. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Mrs. Cormanci's." She shrugged.

"I came back a couple of minutes ago. Can we go to the park now, Gregor?" She pouted, and Gregor laughed. He didn't laugh very often since… Well, _the_ thing. The Underland thing.

"Be careful!" He heard his mom shouting.

"We will!" He replied and grabbed Boot's hand.

"Don't leave your sisters alone!" What? He wouldn't leave them alone. Besides, Lizzie was eleven now, and Boots six. Lizzie can take care of Boots a couple of minutes. If you asked him, his mom was being paranoid. But who wouldn't, after losing her husband and two kids in Regalia; and suffering _the curse of the Warmbloods_ herself.

"Okay, Mom, I won't! Love you!" He said, closing the door.

* * *

Since they came back from the Underland three years ago, his life was never the same. He had nightmares almost every night, mostly about Ares' death, and loosing Luxa. Lizzie was shyer than ever, and Boots was still greeting the roaches. Sometimes, she saw a cockroach, and ran after it screaming Temp's name.

"Gregor, come on, I wanna go to the park!" Boots said, squeezing his hand.

"Okay, Boots, don't worry. Want to get an ice cream?" Boots' face lighted up.

"Yay! Ice cream, I want ice cream. You, Lizzie?" Lizzie nodded.

"Chocolate ice cream, please." Fortunately, it was hot enough to eat a couple of ice creams.

"Tomorrow it's our first day of vacation." Gregor said suddenly. Lizzie's eyes darkened. Boots rolled her eyes, and ran to the park.

"Which means it's the anniversary of your fall." All of them knew what she was talking about. The anniversary of the day the found Regalia. When their whole lives changed.

"It has been four years." Gregor whispered.

"Do you miss them?"

"Every second." He looked down. He missed them so much sometimes he believed they were next to him.

"I know how you feel. I miss Ripred so much." Lizzie sighed, and Gregor looked at her. She was just a little girl, and she had lost her best friend, who was like a father or a big brother to her. Ripred. The giant-killer-rager rat. Lizzie's best friend.

"I miss all of them. Specially Luxa." He buried his face in his hands. "Yesterday, I told Angelina I missed a girl, and she commented me she'd go out with someone else to forget her! I can't forget her. I promised Luxa." Lizzie patted his back.

"I'm sorry, Gregor. I don't know how you feel, but I can imagine. Anyways, you were too young when you fell in love with her." She smirked, and Gregor smiled lightly.

"Just one year older than you. If you follow my steps, in less than ten months, you'll have a boyfriend, Liz." He joked. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Back to serious things, where's Boots?" She asked suddenly.

"Over there, with Marcus."

"His name is Mark." Lizzie explained.

"Marcus sounds better." Lizzie looked at him curiously.

"You're in good mood today. Why?" He shrugged.

"No nightmares."

"No nightmares." She repeated, and then sighed. "You're lucky."

"Gregor!" His father shouted. He was next to Boots, holding her hand while she was trying to go with her friends. Gregor sighed and stood up.

"You come, Lizzie?"

"Sure."

"Come on, kids! It's almost lunch time!" His father announced.

"Yay! I'm hungry!" Boots exclaimed. "What's for lunch?"

"Salad and French fries. Do you like it?"

"Yes! Can we get an ice cream later, please? Please?" She pouted and everyone laughed at her face.

"As you wish; your highness. But we must go home now."

"Yes, I'm a princess!" Boots announced. Lizzie and Gregor groaned.

"Not again, please." Lizzie pleaded.

"Let's go home."

"And eat some ice cream." Boots added.

* * *

"_I want ice cream, ice cream, I want ice cream, ice cream…_" Boots was singing until they got home.

"Grace we're here!" His dad said.

"I want food!" Boots exclaimed running to the kitchen. Gregor bet sometimes she was like a three-years-old. "Mom, why are you crying?" Boots asked innocently.

His heart stopped. His mother hadn't cried since his father disappeared six years ago. He ran to the kitchen.

Grace was sitting in a chair, her elbows on the table, and her face buried in her hands. Boots was patting her leg in comfort.

"What happened, Mom? Are you okay?" Gregor asked concerned. His Mom looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and filled with tears.

"Grandma… She's… She's dead." Grace explained, and started crying again.

* * *

No. No, no, no. He couldn't lose anyone else. He had lost so many people –Ares, Luxa, Vikus, Mareth, Twitchtip, Dulcet, Solovet… Most of them weren't dead, but they were in Regalia, and he wasn't going to go back. Mainly, because her Mom forbade it.

"How… How did it happen?" His Dad asked. Gregor was frozen. He couldn't move. His Grandma…

"I don't know. I went to her room, but she looked like she was sleeping, so I touched her hand, and she was… cold. And she didn't have pulse." Her Mom sobbed. Lizzie hugged her, tears rolling over her face.

"Is grandma dead?" Boots asked innocently. After all, she was just a kid.

"Yes, Boots. She's dead." Gregor answered.

"Oh, she's with Thalia then."

"Yeah. With Thalia and Twitchtip and Tick. She's safe now." Gregor felt his tears running over his cheeks. Why Grandma? Life is so unfair.

Someone knocked at the door. His Dad opened it. It was Mrs. Cormanci, who was deadly pale.

"What happened here?" She asked, shocked.

"Grandma." Grace answered. She understood.

"I'm sorry, but this is important. Gregor, someone sent me this." She offered him a piece of paper with four words in it.

_We need you, Warrior._

* * *

**So... Like it? Hate it? Just comment and review, please. Thak you so much, people. See you!**


	3. Luxa: Discovering the Prophecy

**I'm back, people! Miss me? Yeah, I missed you too.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own The Underland Chronicles.**

**THANKS TO:  
****Michelangelo  
Anonymous Guest  
SuperNick1112 Because he's the creator of the Prophecy, give him a huge round of applause! (I'm gonna name you in almost every chapter, so get used to it!)  
And all the poeple who like/love this story, thanks for reading.**

**WARNING:**** Don't forget reviews!**

* * *

"Good morning, Nerissa." Luxa greeted her cousin.

"Luxa, we must talk."

"Of course. Take a sit." Nerissa looked around her.

"Not here. Come to the Prophecy's room with me."

Luxa thought Nerissa was overreacting a bit. They were in Luxa's room. The corridors were totally empty. Besides, no one would dare listen what they were talking about. Luxa sighed.

"As you wish, cousin. I hope it is important."

"It is about Sandwich's new prophecy." Nerissa said quietly. Luxa clenched her jaw.

"Then, it must be important. Let us go."

* * *

When they arrived at the prophecy's room, Nerissa run towards a corner, and touched slightly the wall.

"What are you looking for, Nerissa?"

"A slot. Or a fissure. A place where you can keep a paper in it." Nerissa answered.

"Why do you need it?"

"Because of something I discovered a few days ago. A Sandwich's letter." Luxa stared at her in disbelief. But Nerissa didn't notice it, because she was trying to find it.

"A letter? To whom?" Luxa asked. Suddenly, Nerissa found the letter.

"I do not know. When I found it, I only saw the envelope in my vision. And a few parts about the prophecy." When she opened the envelope, Nerissa gasped.

"What is it? What does it say, Nerissa?" Her cousin was paralyzed. Luxa move her hand in front of her eyes, but Nerissa didn't move. "Nerissa!"

"It is a letter… for you." She whispered. Luxa blinked a couple of times before she realized what Nerissa said. Sandwich knew her. Centuries before she had been born.

"How…?" She didn't finish the sentence. She was so shocked.

"Read it, cousin. It may say something important."

Luxa took the paper nervously, and started reading aloud. It said:

_Queen Luxa:_

_We do not have much time. Another war is coming. And this time, it may not end in peace. This war is going to be bloody and painful. We need again the Warrior. Another enemy is trying to destroy us. No one knows why but me. Call the dead Warrior, and he will help us, because he is still alive. I saw him, he missed our people. He belongs to the Underland._

_I saw another prophecy. He will save us, or maybe not. But he must return. Our destiny is in his hands. I wrote the prophecy in this letter, because it must not be founded before you read it._

**_The battle is o'er, the blood hath been spilled;  
The Warrior gone, her heart hath been killed;_**

**_But here comes the light, of promises anew;  
But the one they will make, of eternal due;_**

**_Will send their world spinning, with disagreements galore;  
Their reign will be fitting, and will end all war;_**

**_But trouble is brewing, with an Overland threat;  
He must make a choice, the Up or Down bet;_**

**_So when he decides, it will seal his tomb;  
Will they be happy? Or have they just sealed their doom?_**

* * *

_"_Oh, my…" Nerissa covered her mouth with her hand. "It is even worse than I thought. Come on, Luxa. We must talk to Vikus."

"Nerissa, does it mean I must marry an Overlander?" Luxa muttered desolated.

"I –I think so."

"But I do not want to. I love Gregor."

"Who is an Overlander." Nerissa pointed.

"An Overlander who will no come back." Luxa said, shaking her head. "I am scared, Nerissa."

"I know you are." She hugged her. "We must talk to Vikus immediately."

"No. That must be a secret. No one will know but us." Nerissa looked ashamed at Luxa. "What is it, Nerissa? Who did you tell?"

"I…" She sighed nervously "I sent a note to the Warrior. He knows about the Prophecy."

* * *

**Tan, tan, tan. Nerissa sent the note! Not Luxa! That's so freaking...**

**Okay, I stop. Don't worry. Anyway, if you have something to say, you're welcome, people!**


	4. Gregor: Making Decisions

**Hey, it's me again. I can't believe this, you guys are making my story work.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own The Underland Chronicles (...yet) *mischievous smile***

**I WANT TO****THANK...**  
**Crista (guest)**  
**Josh (guest)**  
**Jedi1**  
**Superchalifragil**  
My dearest cousin, **Is**. (I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WOMAN! KISSES FROM HERE!)  
And, please, let's give him a big applause; **Nick1112**! (See? I told you so)

**Okay, let's start it.**

* * *

"No! Definitely no! There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you go there again!" Her Mom screamed. He tried to protest.

"But Mom…"

"I said no!" He saw tears in her eyes. "You almost died there three years ago. We can't lose you, Gregor. We've already lost your Grandma."

"This time I agree with you mother, Gregor." His Dad said, placing an arm over Grace's shoulders. "We must leave now. If we didn't leave before, it was for your Grandma's health. But now…"

"Dad, please. You know what it means for me." He pleaded, but his Mom shook her head.

"What if we lost you, Gregor? We can't afford to think like that."

"I won't die, I promise. But if I do…" Gregor's expression darkened. "You'll keep on living."

"If you die or not it's not your choice, Gregor." His father explained.

"But I need to go there!" Gregor screamed. His Mom shook his head.

"Go to bed, Gregor. It's late." He opened his mouth to protest, but his mother cut him off. "We'll talk tomorrow, but you're not going back again."

* * *

That night, Gregor couldn't sleep. He stood there, thinking about Luxa.

_What if she forgot me? What if she doesn't care about me anymore? _Gregor thought. _No, she promised she'd remember me forever. But what if she doesn't?_

"Gregor?" His mom asked, entering in his room. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." He looked at his watch. 2:20 a.m. "It's late, what are you doing here, Mom?" She sighed.

"I wanted to talk about the Underland." What? "Look, I don't want to lose you. But I know if you stay here, well, it'd be bad for you."

"So I can go to Regalia?" He asked hopefully, but his mother shook her head.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just trying to explain why I don't want you down here." They just stood there in silence.

"Mom… What did you do when Dad disappeared?" Her eyes widened.

"I think you know already. I cried. And I missed him, and I wanted with all my heart to have him back. It was horrible. I love him so much, Gregor." He looked at her.

"If you could go with him, what would have you done?"

"I'd go with him. And never let him go."

"Then, why don't you let me go with Luxa? It has been three years, Mom. And it feels horrible because I don't know if she remembers me, or if she's alive, or if she needs help." Gregor looked at his mom with pleading eyes. "Mom, you know how it feels. I… I miss her so much. Please."

Grace looked at him one second, and then sighed.

"Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." She kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, honey."

"Night, Mom."

* * *

This dream was different. He wasn't falling, but flying in cave.

"Anybody there?" He asked, walking into a cave. "Hello?"

"Gregor." He heard a soft voice calling him. "Gregor."

"Yeah, it's me. Who are you?"

"Overlander!" Another voice shouted. "Overlander, over here!"

"Ares." He muttered, and ran towards the voice. "Ares? Ares, where are you?"

"Gregor, do not leave me alone, please!" That was Luxa's voice. Gregor paled. Ares was on his left and Luxa on his right. He couldn't help both of them.

"Ares! Luxa! Where are you?" He cried to the walls. A scream of pain was heard on his left. He ran there, only to find the place empty. Luxa called him again, and Ares did too. He knelt on the floor, his face buried in his hands, while the screams were heard in the cave.

"Why did you leave me? I thought you loved me!" Luxa accused.

"We were bonded! How could you let me die?" Ares asked.

"You were the only thing I have! I had lost everything!"

"My death was not necessary! Yours were!" At that point, Gregor's eyes were filled with tears, and his cheeks were wet.

"I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I should have died, not you, Ares. I didn't mean to…" He wiped his tears and stood up. "But that's why I need to go down again. I'll revenge you. And this time, I won't come alive. Because I must be dead. It's time to do the things okay."

* * *

"Gregor! Gregor, woke up!" Someone was shaking his shoulder. He blinked, confused, and felt his cheeks wet. He wiped his tears and looked at his left. Lizzie.

"It's okay, Lizzie. I'm fine." She looked at him worriedly.

"No, you aren't." She affirmed. Gregor sighed, and looked at the clock. It was 5am.

"Wow. I've slept just three hours."

"Maybe you should go back to sleep?" It sounded more like a question than an option. Gregor shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't be able. Besides, I wanna talk to you." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? About what?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, but… It feels like we haven't talk in years."

"Well, you have been busy." _Thinking about the Underland and forgetting your own family_, Gregor added mentally. Of course, Lizzie'd never said that. She doesn't like being rude.

"I'm sorry, Liz." She blinked in surprise.

"Why? It's not your fault, Gregor. I know you want to live there because of your friends and Luxa." Gregor froze.

"You knew… I liked Luxa? But how?"

"It was pretty obvious, Gregor. When she disappeared on December, you were so worried you didn't think about anything else. You had your head in the clouds."

"I was thinking about the prophecy too." He protested.

"Not as much as you thought about Luxa."

"That's not true. Besides, I didn't like her then." He said, but he felt like he was lying.

"You _didn't know_ you liked her. Remember when you told me about Hamnet? You said you'd put your life on Luxa's hands and he smiled. I think he guessed what you feel towards Luxa." Lizzie explained.

Suddenly, Gregor noticed how much his little sister changed. She used to be a shy girl, with no friends at all; and the person who was talking with Gregor wasn't a shy girl, but a young eleven-years-old woman. The Underlander war had changed her so much, and Gregor constantly zoning out didn't help.

Gregor hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I should have been there when you needed me, but I was so focused on my own problems I didn't help you when you needed me the most." She sighed, and patted his back lightly.

"It's okay. I guess I need to be independent anyway."

"But not when you're eleven, Liz." He said shaking his head, and Lizzie shrugged.

"You get used to it. Besides, I don't have to do it when I grow up." She said. It took a minute for Gregor to understand that Lizzie was joking.

"Whoa, wait a second. You actually joked?" He said teasingly. Lizzie blushed.

"Maybe a bit…" She whispered.

"Guys." His mom appeared at the door. "It's five am, you should be sleeping."

"Sorry I woke you up, Momma." Lizzie said.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We need to talk, anyway." Lizzie giggled.

"Is today the 'talking night' or something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lizzie and I were chatting when you entered in the room." Gregor explained. Grace nodded, and sighed lightly.

"Gregor, remember what we were talking last night? About the Underland?"

He nodded, and Grace sighed again. "I've made my decision."

* * *

**Hahaha, I feel so evil. You'll have to wait for the answer. Anyway, reviews are welcome. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Luxa: Surprises

**I'm ba-a-ack! Missed me? Well, I did; but, you know, school didn't allow me. Sorry guys.**

**Okay, let's continue the tradition.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing here. Just the plot (and the awesomeness!)**

**THANKS TO:  
****Lazy Luxsoka: **your account is simply awesome.  
**Mindsbeyondmen01 **thank you so much!  
**Brisingr5508 **don't worry, I will.  
**SuperNick1112 **hey! Long time no see, huh? *chuckles*  
**My dearest cousin, Debbie **In case you're reading this I NEED YA HERE WOMAN! YOUR SISTER'S DRVING ME CRAZY!

**Behold; the new chapter of my story!**

* * *

"Repeat that again, you did what?!" Luxa yelled at her cousin. "I cannot believe what you did!"

They were in the Throne Room, Vikus and Ripred trying to keep Luxa away from her cousin so she won't kill her. Probably failing miserably.

"Your Majesty, it is not that bad. In fact, I do not see why it is so bad." Vikus said.

"Vikus, she sent a note! To the Warrior!" Luxa screamed, as it explained everything. Which it didn't.

"Come on, your Highness, I don't think it's that bad. I mean, sure, it was risky and stupid (do you imagine what would happen if an Overlander find the note?), but I think we should give her a chance." Everyone in the room looked at him. "What?"

"This is the only time you are on Nerissa's side! Why?" Luxa asked, and Ripred just shrugged.

"Because I think it could be a great opportunity for the Underland. Don't you see it, Luxa? We need help right now." Luxa's face was beyond wrath.

"A real Queen does not need help." She walked out of the room, leaving them shocked.

"I think she didn't like the idea." She heard Ripred and shook her head. Why is everything so complicated?

* * *

She went to the museum. She hated and loved this place. Gregor had kissed her there long time ago. She closed the door after her.

"I miss you, Gregor." She whispered to the dark. "I think I am getting crazier and crazier when you are not here. I wish you were here." She wiped her tears away when someone knocked at the door.

"Go away."

"Luxa, it's me, Hazard." She sighed in relief. Besides her bond, Aurora, only Hazard can calm her down.

"Come in, Hazard." Luxa allowed him. The door opened.

Hazard's eyes roamed the room until he found Luxa. Sighing, he sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Luxa?"

"Nothing. I am fine." She said stubbornly. Hazard sighed again (this time in exasperation) and looked at her purple eyes.

"Luxa, I may not be the Queen of Regalia, but I am intelligent enough to notice when you're in a bad mood." Luxa smiled. Hazard had learned that from Gregor. "So please, tell me. Maybe I can do something."

She shook her head.

"There is nothing you can do, Hazard. Everything feels so wrong. The note, the Prophecy, Gregor…"

"Whoa, hold on." He cut her off. "Have you read the whole Prophecy?" Luxa nodded. "What does it say?"

"Here, Nerissa gave me the letter." Hazard took the paper and read it quickly. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"It's worse than I thought." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, tell me you won't marry a selfish Overland." Luxa laughed lightly.

"The last time you met an Overland you loved them."

"Well, yeah, but that's because they're weird." They laughed. "What do you think Gregor is doing now?"

"I do not know." She pulled her knees to her chest. "I hope they are fine."

"Oh, please, he's _the_ Warrior; he is going to be fine."

"What if he comes back and he is different? What if he has changed during the last three years?" Luxa said worriedly. Hazard put a hand over her shoulder.

"I'm sure he has changed." Luxa bit her lip, trying not to cry. "So did you."

"What if he doesn't love me anymore?" She whispered, resting her forehead on her knees.

"I'm sure he's still in love with you. You just have to look at this."

Luxa raised her head. Hazard was holding the picture where Gregor and Luxa were dancing. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Hey, that was in my pocket." She said playfully.

"Well, it's no longer there." Luxa chuckled. "Look at his face in this picture, Luxa. He is truly in love with you."

"You cannot know that. Maybe he has moved on, and he is with a pretty girl now. Maybe he forgot me."

"I have seen how he looked at you. And I know he wouldn't move on. You were too special for him."

"Because I was always teasing him? Making his life harder?" Luxa asked, shaking her head. "No, Hazard; that does not work that way."

"Okay, say what you want, but I know he loves you." He stood up and kissed his cousin's cheek. He looked at her when he was about to leave. "And he misses you more that you could ever think."

* * *

"Your Majesty, could you please be still?" Miravet asked, desperate. "I cannot do beauty dress if you are moving."

"What is this dress for? You just dragged me out of my bed this morning without an explanation." Luxa crossed her arms. Miravet slapped her hand lightly.

"Do not move." She warned. "And it is supposed to be a surprise, but I guess you should know. It is for the wedding."

Luxa suddenly felt sick and her knees trembled.

"What is wrong, your Majesty? You are very pale." Miravet said worriedly. Since she was Solovet's sister (who was Luxa's grandmother) she had been taking care of the Queen.

"How do you know about the wedding?" She whispered. Miravet looked at her, surprised.

"Tell me what you know. Maybe we are not talking about the same wedding."

"There is a new Prophecy. And I will have to marry an Overland." She said weakly. Miravet clasped her hand over her mouth.

"I am sorry, your Majesty. But I will not let that happen, I promise." She said trying to comfort the Queen. "Now, we still have a dress to make."

"Oh, right, who are the bride and the groom?" Miravet smirked.

"Your cousin Howard and Dulcet."

* * *

**Mind-blown.**

**So, Miravet (kinda) knows about the Prophecy, and Howart and Dulcet are getting married! *Squeals excited*  
And have you seen how much has Hazard grown up? I'm so proud of him. *Wipes fake tear from her cheek.* My little baby.**

**Anyway, review if you liked, review if you didn't (no insults allowed), review anyway and let me know what you think about this story. **

**See ya, people!**


	6. Gregor: Things may change

**I'm back again! And totally happy cause I DON'T HAVE MORE TESTS! YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I wish I own something**

**THANKS TO:**** Every single person who read it, cause seriously, you're awesome. Thanks to SuperNick1112, my twinnie Debs (ILY SO MUCH WOMAN) and my cousin Selene (That lucky girl. She's going to live in the USA for 3 years)**

**And here's my story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Previously on this very story…_**

_He nodded, and Grace sighed again. "I've made my decision."_

* * *

"I don't want you to go–" He cut her off.

"No! I need to go there!" Gregor exclaimed.

"Gregor, try to understand…"

"No, understand _you_! They need me, Mom!" His voice failed, and he started whispering. "They need me. And I need them." Lizzie hugged him, but he didn't hug back.

"Lizzie, could you go and get us a glass of milk?" His Mom asked and Lizzie nodded, leaving the room. Grace sat down next to her son.

"Gregor, listen to me please. I'm not forbidding you to go down." Grace caressed his cheek. "But please, stay with us. I need you here."

Gregor realised his mother was begging him to stay there, with them. His family needed him.

"Mom, I want to stay. I really do. But I also want to go there. I miss them. I miss…" His voice extinguished.

"You miss Luxa." Grace completed. "I know, but I don't want to lose you too."

"I'm sorry, Mom, but please… Just this time, and then I'll come back and live like this didn't happen." His mother shook her head.

"You know you're lying. You can't act like the last four years didn't happen. I know you, Gregor." He sighed.

"Okay. I'll stay here, if that's what you want."

"Please, don't hate me for this. We've just lost Grandma, we can't lose you too."

"Mom, there's no way in hell I'm going to hate you. I know you're doing this for our family." Grace sighed in relief and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Gregor. Could you please go with Lizzie so she goes to bed?"

"Sure." His mother kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Gregor."

"Night, Mom."

* * *

"Lizzie. You there?" He called softly.

"Humph. What do you want, Gregor?" She muffled. She was lying on her bed, probably about to fall asleep.

"Sorry I woke you up. Mom told me to carry you to bed. I didn't know you were already there." Lizzie chuckled.

"Well, I am. But maybe you should check on Boots. I'm pretty sure she isn't sleeping."

"I'm sleeping." Boots said. "Oops. I shouldn't have said that."

"Epic fail." Lizzie joked. "Can you take care of her, Gregor? I'm really tired."

"Of course, Liz. Sleep well."

"Night, Gregor." She closed her eyes and turned around, facing the wall. Gregor sat down on Boots' bed.

"What are you doing awake? It's very late."

"I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep." Boots explained, hugging her dog against her chest. "Fluffy says Temp misses me."

Fluffy. What a name for a dog.

"I'm sure he does. Why don't you try to sleep? You'll fall asleep soon."

"Can you tell me a story? Please." She used her secret weapon: _Boot's Puppy Dog Eyes._

"I don't know, Boots. I'm not good at it."

"Please." She begged, making Gregor sigh.

"Alright." Boots squealed excitedly and lay down on her bed.

"You can start."

_"Fluffy says Temp misses me." _Temp. The bravest Crawler in the whole Underland. Boot's best friend. Was everything related to the Underland? Or Luxa?

"Once upon a time, a queen and a warrior fell in love. But their story didn't have a happy ending." He whispered, still thinking about the young Queen.

"I don't like that story, Gregor. Change it." Boots complained.

"I wish I could." He whispered. "Go back to sleep, Boots."

"But…"

"Just do it. Please." Boots sighed and nodded slowly.

"You owe me a tale."

"Tomorrow. I promise."

Boots closed her eyes and started snoring softly soon.

"But their story didn't have a happy ending." Lizzie quoted. Gregor turned back to look at her. "You know, that story is exactly like yours."

Gregor stayed quiet.

"I'm sure she misses you, Gregor."

"Who cares? Missing someone is horrible. It means you're not with that person."

"Gregor. Don't be like that. I can't tell you _everything is going to be okay_, because it won't be. You just have to accept this life and try to enjoy it. Because if you don't, life will fly by and you'd have wasted it." She said.

His brother looked at her and suddenly noticed how much she had grown up. Lizzie and Boots were totally alike, except for the eyes. Lizzie's were brown.

"I'm sorry, Liz. You don't deserve it."

"Deserve what?" She asked, shocked.

"Growing up so early. I wish you had a normal childhood." She placed a hand on his hand.

"But I don't want a normal childhood. I want mine." Gregor smiled. Lizzie was awesome just being, well, being Lizzie.

"Thanks, Liz."

"Go to bed. I'll talk to Mom in the morning." Gregor shook his head.

"Don't bother. I've decided by myself I'll stay here. With you guys." Lizzie looked at him quizzically.

"You sure? I mean, Luxa and your friends are down there."

"But my family is up here." Lizzie shook her head sighing.

"I don't know, Gregor. I think we should go there."

Her brother raised an eyebrow.

"We?" Lizzie blushed.

"Well, I want to go too!"

"You know we can't. Seriously, Liz, sleep already. It's late."

"Okay." She sighed and lay down again. "Good night, Gregor."

"Good night, Liz. And don't worry, because I'm not leaving you guys."

* * *

"Gregor! Wake up!"

Gregor's eyes shoot open. Boots was over his stomach, smiling angelically.

"Boots, what are you doing there?" He said in a raspy voice. "I'm trying to sleep."

"No sleeping now, mister." She said, trying to sound like Mrs. Cormanci.

"Usually, I go by Gregor, no _mister_."

"Dad says he wants to talk to you." Gregor yawned.

"Tell him I'm sleeping."

"Gregor! Please! You owe me a story!"

"Later, Boots. Later." He said, his eyes closing. "I'm tired."

Something hit his face.

"Now what?" He moaned, looking at his little sister. "You hit me with a pillow?"

"Yeah… Mom says that throwing rocks at people is bad. It hurts."

"Pillows hurt too." He mumbled.

"Gregor? Can you come? This is pretty important." His Dad said from the kitchen.

Mumbling under his breath, he held Boot's hand, and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm here!" He entered, but no one was there. "Mom?"

"A- At the door, honey. Maybe you want to see this."

When he reached his mother's side, he saw someone waiting at the door; but since it was very dark, he could only notice that the visitor was really tall.

"Hum, hi." He said awkwardly. "Do we know you?"

The estranger snorted.

"I had hoped that you'd remind me, boy." He said, stepping into the apartment.

The vision took Gregor's breath away. It couldn't be.

"R- Ripred?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Ripred's here, people! I wonder what he's gonna do now. Hum...**

**As always, reviews are really appreciated, as well as follows and favorites. Just kidding. Not really.**

**I'll update as soon as the summer lets me update.**


	7. Luxa: Revenge

**Are we in chapter 7 already? My gosh. I bet you couldn't wait to read this. Ah, I've missed you guys.**

**DICLAIMER:**** I do not own The Underland Chronicles and/or its characters. (Seriously, if I was Suzanne Collins, Luxa and Gregor would have ended together and Ares would be still alive).**

**THANKS TO:**** Everyone who reviewed this story; who are:  
Lady Cougar-Trombone  
Asolove  
Randominator  
Jedi1  
Lazy Luxsoka  
CrazyJ888  
Every single guest  
(they're in chronological order, so don't kill me if you aren't the first one)**

**I also wanted to thank you, my dear readers, especially those who favorite or follow my story.**

**Let the show begin.**

* * *

Luxa was sitting on her bed, thinking, when Hazard entered in the room.

"Luxa! Ripred has disappeared!"

"I am sure he is fine, Hazard. A giant rat can take care of himself."

"You're not getting my point! Why would he leave so fast? Without telling anyone?"

Luxa shrugged. "Ripred is an excellent fighter, and he is a great strategic soldier. He has things to do."

"But not so fast!"

"Hazard, stop yelling." Luxa ordered. "I am sure you have more important things to do right now."

Hazard lowered his gaze.

"I had class with Ripred. He was going to teach me new words. But I guess Vikus will have something for me."

When he was leaving, Luxa sighed in defeat.

"Look, I know you care about Ripred. But my bond is not… Very friendly when it comes to a fight."

"I know, it's just…" He sighed. "I think he is up to something. Something big, and I don't like it."

"Hazard." Luxa called him. "Did you know about Howard's wedding?"

His jaw dropped.

"Wait, Howard has a girlfriend? Since when?"

"Since he is going to marry her soon, I think it has been a lot of time." She answered calmly.

"I didn't know." He sighed. "I guess everyone has more important things to do than telling me about my cousin's wedding."

"Well, I told you about mine." She whispered.

"You're not going to marry any Overland unless he's Gregor. I won't let that happen."

"Hazard, you are only nine years old."

"So?" He replied. "I'm going to turn ten in two months!"

Luxa snorted. "It does not change anything."

"Whatever. I'm just upset because Howard didn't tell us about his girlfriend and/or wedding. I mean, he is my second favorite cousin."

"Second favorite? And who is the first?"

Hazard looked at her like she's just gone crazy.

"You, of course."

"Why, thank you, Hazard." Luxa smiled. "Do you know what revenge is?"

"No, I don't." Hazard replied sarcastically.

"Well, I believe we should embarrass him. After all, he told us nothing about Dulcet."

"He's marring Dulcet?"

"Yes, he is." Hazard smiled mischievously.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"I think they're here." Hazard announced, entering in the throne room.

Inside; Vikus, Howard and a girl (probably Dulcet) were talking.

"Told you so." Hazard smirked.

"Time to embarrass the sweet couple." Luxa muttered, making her little cousin giggle.

"Ah, Luxa and Hazard. Come in, please." Vikus offered.

"So, Howard, I have heard you are engaged." Luxa started. "Who is the lucky girl?"

"Eh, my fiancée is-"

"You know, it's funny to think you're going to be married in a few months." Hazard interrupted. "Remember two years ago, when you fell asleep in your turn?" Hazard shook his head. "I think you were drooling. You looked like a child and you're almost married now."

Howard was like a tomato.

"Hazard, I did not-"

"And when you were a kid, you left the bathroom naked because you did not want to bath." Luxa said. Everyone laughed at the memory, except Howard, who was redder than ever.

"I was only two years old!" He complained. Vikus wiped a tear away from laughter.

"Ah, good times." Vikus said smirking.

"And remember that time-?" Hazard started again, but this time Howard interrupted him.

"Stop it, Hazard. You have embarrassed me enough."

"I don't think so." He replied.

"I believe it is time to embarrass the bride." Luxa announced. Dulcet paled immediately.

"I believe it is not necessary, your Majesty!" She said quickly.

"But I think it is." She answered. "I remember a few years ago, when you met Howard and you were so nervous that you almost tripped! And then you excused yourself saying something like '_I am sorry, but I… She obliged to do it!_', and you accused me!"

"I was nervous, your Majesty." Dulcet muttered. Luxa turned to Vikus.

"And when I asked her if she would like to be Howard's wife but she did not want to answer. Then, I started to ask her the same question every moment, until she exploded and yelled she'd love to be my cousin's wife in front of a lot of people." She said, almost chocking because of the lack of air.

"I remember that! Her face was so priceless!" Hazard yelled, smiling.

Howard and Dulcet were totally embarrassed, but the other three couldn't stop laughing. Hazard even fell from the couch laughing.

"Having a great time together, I see." Someone said from the door. Laughing, Luxa turned to see who it was.

"Ah, Ripred, it is you." She was still laughing. "Join us; we are embarrassing my cousin and his fiancée."

"I'd love to, your Highness, but we have more important thing to do."

Everyone was serious now.

"If Ripred doesn't want to embarrass anyone, it must be pretty bad." Hazard mumbled.

"Not now, puppet." Ripred turned to his bond. "It's very urgent."

"Very well, then." Sighing, she stood up. "What is it this time?"

"Visitors." He replied. "Very important visitors."

* * *

**I think everyone suspects who the visitors are, but you might be surprised in ht next chapter... Or maybe not. Tell me who you think they are, it'd be pretty interesting.**

**Now, as always, review and tell me if you like it, hate it, or any other ****_whatever_**** it. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Gregor: The visit

**My gosh, have I abandoned you really this long? Boy, I'm evil. No, like really evil.**

**Well, let's just get started, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I, Mizzy, don't own nothing of this story. Except the plot and stuff. Oh, you know what I mean.**

**THANKS TO:**** everyone who read this, especially:  
SuperNick1112  
rajvenkatesh  
Lady Cougar-Trombone  
CrazyJ888  
The Ninja  
Jedi1  
Andres  
Silent Ninja22  
Elia  
Guest/s  
The Toast Ninja  
Samsung Pony  
Jenny**

**To the guest who said thay would do anything to read this chapter... Please keep reviewing, okay? (AND THAT GOES TO EVERYONE OUT THERE TOO)**

**Enjoy the chapter cause it really took me a lot of time, so yeah.**

* * *

"Ripred?" He repeated.

"God, boy. You look like you've seen a ghost." Ripred replied.

"I think I have."

"Ripred!" Lizzie ran towards the giant rat and hugged him. "I've missed you so much."

"Well, well, well. Isn't my little Lizzie over here? Look how much you've grown up!" Lizzie blushed.

"Well, it's been three years." She replied sadly.

"Ripred?" Boots said curiously. "The rat?"

"I think it's pretty clear, puppet."

"Where's Temp, Ripred?" Boots asked.

"Who cares?"

"I do!" The little girl protested.

"Hum, do you want to come in?" Grace asked, trying to be nice.

"I'd love to."

It took Ripred about ten minutes to go to the living room. You know, being so big and all.

"I think I already know the answer, but, why are you here?" Gregor asked, knowing what the rat was going to say.

"Isn't it obvious? Another–"

"Yeah, another prophecy, I know. Someone sent a note saying they needed me."

"Did the note mention the prophecy?" Gregor doubted.

"Actually, no. But I kind of figured it out."

"Blame Nerissa."

"Nerissa sent the note?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, yeah. Luxa was about to rip her head off when she heard about it." Ripred laughed. "She had a funny face."

"Why would she do that?" Lizzie wondered.

"You mean Nerissa or Luxa?"

"Kinda both."

Ripred shrugged. "No idea."

"Oh, for goodness' sake, just tell us about the prophecy!" Gregor yelled.

"Gregor! That's not polite!"

"Calm down, Grace. I think he's right." Grace glared at her husband. "Sort of."

"Okay, stop." Gregor ordered. "You know what? Everything is a dream, and I'll wake up in a few minutes and discover this isn't real. So goodbye."

He headed back to his room, but Ripred's voice kept him still.

"Why do you think this is a dream?"

"Because… Because this shouldn't be happening! You should be down there and I should be in Virginia, not the both of us in New York!" Ripred sighed.

"They need you."

"I–" He sighed, turning to his family. "Can you leave me alone with Ripred?" He asked quietly.

"Of course, babe." Grace kissed her cheek as she got out of the room. Lizzie looked at them worriedly and shook her head.

* * *

Finally, the living room was empty.

"Come on, boy. You know it's true. They do need you." Ripred tried to convince him.

"Last time I checked, you didn't believe in prophecies."

"And I still don't. But they do." He paused. "Another war is coming. Look, I know you want to go down and you mother doesn't let you, but we'll figure–"

"I don't want to go there." Gregor cut him off.

There was a long silence between them.

"What? Since when you don't want to see your friends? You're always the first one who wants to go there!" Ripred roared.

"Not anymore. I promised my Mom I'd stay with them. They need me too, Ripred."

"And who are you going to help? The Underland or your family?" Ripred asked bitterly.

Gregor paled.

"You can't make me choose."

"Oh, but you will. Because you can only help one." Gregor looked at Ripred defiantly. They just stood there, in silence, analyzing each other.

"Are you seriously going to make me choose? Between the two most important things in my life?"

"Sometimes, making a decision is necessary. And you realize that the things you thought they were so important aren't important any more." Ripred said. "Life changes; new things replace the old ones. Your priorities aren't the same. Everything is different."

Gregor closed his eyes. Ripred was right. Someday, he'd be an adult and have his own family. Maybe this was his opportunity.

"I'll stay here." He decided. "I've lived the last three years without your world, and I'm going to do it for the rest of my life. Maybe this is the chance I needed to realize that my place isn't down there. It's here, with my family." He explained to the giant rat.

Ripred snorted. "Is it your last word?"

"Yes." Gregor replied quietly. "Yes, it is."

"In that case…" Ripred sighed. "I think there's nothing I can do here. I should leave."

"Goodbye, Ripred. I won't forget you." Gregor muttered.

"I won't forget you either. You're too much a pain on the butt to be forgotten." He joked. Gregor gave him a little smile.

"Run like the river, Ripred."

"Fly you high, Gregor. And take care good of your family."

"Why do you think I'm staying?" Gregor replied and Ripred looked at him, serious.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too." He sighed. "If you want to say bye to my family, I'm sure they're in the kitchen."

Ripred sighed and 'walked' out of the room, looking for Gregor's family.

Gregor sat on the couch, his face buried in his hands. Why was everything so complicated?

* * *

Ripred was out of the house after several minutes of effort. Lizzie was crying, and Boots wanted to know where Temp was. Gregor walked towards his family in silence.

"Ripred." Gregor called him again. The rat turned around. "Can you tell everybody I won't forget them? And tell– Tell Luxa that I miss her."

Ripred smirked at the last part. Ah, the Queen. The person who could change everything.

"Maybe is not the best thing to do, boy. The prophecy says she must get married. With an Overlander."

Gregor chocked on his own breath.

"W– What?" He shrieked. "Married?"

"As in a wedding? With the dress and everything?" Lizzie asked.

"Exactly like that." Ripred answered.

"Isn't she a bit young?" Grace asked worriedly.

"I like weddings." Boots announced.

"How the hell is she going to get married? She's only flipping fifteen!" Gregor protested. Ripred shrugged.

"I've never doubted about a prophecy." He lied. "And I'm not going to do it now." He looked at Lizzie. "Come here, Lizzie. I'm going to miss you."

Lizzie hugged him. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"It's okay, Liz." He stood up, looking at Lizzie's family. "Well, have a nice life and that. I'm not very good at saying bye."

"Goodbye, Ripred." Mumbled Lizzie, still crying.

"See you, Ripred." Boots shook her little hands, saying goodbye.

"Bye everyone." He said, turning around. He went down to the stairs seconds after.

No one wanted to talk. Silence filled the room. Until Boots spoke.

"Are we going to see Temp?"

* * *

Grace went into the house with Lizzie and Boots. Gregor didn't want to move. He just wanted to stand there, doing nothing.

"Gregor…" His father started. "You liked that girl, right?"

Gregor nodded. He didn't have the energy to explain that he didn't like Luxa, he _loved_ her.

"Then… Maybe you should go after her. You have to fight for what you want." Gregor shook his head.

"It's too late, Dad. Too late."

"It's never late to do something you want. Now, go. You have a marriage to stop."

Gregor stared at his father, completely amazed and tackled him in a hug.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Don't worry. I'm going to convince your mother. Stay safe."

"I will."

* * *

"I knew you'd come." Ripred smirked.

"Normally, I would hate when you're right, but I'll make an exception this time."

"I feel so honored." He replied sarcastically. "Your family doesn't come?"

"Don't think so. My Dad was trying to convince my mom to let me come here."

"Did your sisters need to be convinced too?"

"No. Why?" He asked surprised.

"Why are they here, then?"

"Here? Where?" Ripred rolled his eyes.

"In the elevator. Even you could hear them."

There's a low 'Ding!' and the elevator's doors opened.

"Gregor!" Boots yelled, hugging him. "Mom said we can go to see Temp!"

"Your father did a pretty good job convincing her." Ripred said.

"Did Mom allow you to go down there?" Lizzie nodded.

"She kind of expected you to go to the Underland. She was surprised you didn't go with Ripred at first." She explained.

"Well, we're all ready, aren't we? Good. Now put this cloaks on." Ripred was holding three black cloaks with hood that where behind a machine. "I don't want anybody to recognize you three."

"You really thought we were going with you, didn't you?" Gregor asked, impressed. Ripred snorted.

"I _knew_ you were going to come. Like your mother, I was surprised when you say you wanted to stay here. I guess saying the whole marriage thing had its effect."

Gregor blushed. "Shut up, Ripred."

"No time for this." Lizzie ordered. "A new prophecy is acting right now. We should go."

"Wow, Liz." Her older brother whistled. "When did you become a leader?"

"I'm not. But I want to see everyone again."

"Very well, then. Get prepared, we're going down."

"Isn't a flyer going to pick us up?"

"Nope."

"Then how the heck are we going to do?" Ripred smirked mischievously.

"We're going to jump."

* * *

After several minutes, they finally reached the city.

"Finally." Gregor exclaimed. "I thought we'd never arrive."

"Shut up, boy. Your sisters aren't complaining."

"I want to se Teeeeeeeemp! Now!" Boots cried.

"Scratch that." Ripred mumbled, causing Lizzie to giggle.

"So. Finally here. It's strange to be back." Gregor announced.

"Yada, yada, yada." Ripred mocked. "Put your hoods up. We're going to pass."

"To the city?"

"To the museum, dumbass. There's a secret corridor next to the museum."

"Oh. I see." He replied brilliantly.

"Just get into the corridor. We'll be there in a few seconds."

They walked in silence. Gregor was thinking about the people there. How much had everything changed since he left? How much had Luxa changed?

He sighed in defeat. He couldn't answer those questions.

"We're here." Ripred announced. He opened the door and, suddenly, they were in the museum.

"How did I not notice this?" Gregor asked.

"Oh, you were to busy kissing my bond." Gregor blushed again.

"Stop, Ripred."

"You have a lot of things to blackmail your brother." Ripred said to Lizzie. "Use them well."

"I will."

"Would you two shut up?" Gregor shouted.

"Gregor, what's going on?" Boots asked. Everyone laughed, except Gregor, who was fuming.

"Let's do this. I'm getting tired of your jokes." He snorted.

"Ripred, is this going to take long?"

"Hum, yes, Lizzie. Why do you ask?"

"Because… Well, let's say that Mom didn't let us come with you. We sneaked out." She confessed.

"And you say it now?" Gregor yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"We don't have time for this. We must go to the throne room. Come on, run!"

* * *

Gregor ran out of breath long time ago, but Ripred still breathed normally. Gregor wondered why.

He could hear people laughing in the room. Ripred ordered them to stay behind him and leaned against the door. Gregor tried to breathe calmly.

"Having a great time together, I see." Ripred said.

"Ah, Ripred, it is you." Gregor shivered. It was her. Luxa. "Join us; we are embarrassing my cousin and his fiancée."

Which cousin? And fiancée? Wasn't Luxa the one who was getting married?

"I'd love to, your Highness, but we have more important things to do."

No one laughed then.

"If Ripred doesn't want to embarrass anyone, it must be pretty bad." Gregor recognized Hazard's voice.

"Not now, puppet. It's very urgent."

"Very well, then." Gregor heard her sighing. "What is it this time?"

"Visitors." He answered. "Very important visitors."

He stepped out of the door, so everyone could see the three dark figures.

"You can out your hoods down now." Ripred ordered. The siblings obeyed him.

A loud gasp filled the room. Everyone was pale, and their mouths opened.

"Gregor?" Luxa asked. "Is that you?"

* * *

**Hullo, it's me again. So, tell me what ya think and stuff. Little cliffy and that. Sorry, gotta go, see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!

**Don't kill me for this! No, this is not a new chapter. I know, I know, I'm a horrible person.**

**I just wanted to say that I won't be updating much since I started school today (ugh), and my parents don't want me to use the computer during the schoolar year (double ugh) and some family issues I won't tell (triple ugh).**

**But I offer you a sneak peek in exchange!**

* * *

"Oh, I am afraid I cannot explain our situation right now." Vikus said. "I have to prepare some things for Howard's wedding."

Gregor looked so puzzled that Luxa wanted to laugh, but she controlled it.

"Your wedding?" Gregor exclaimed. "What are you, twenty?"

"Yes." Howard answered, confused.

"And you're getting married? You're too young!"

Every Underlander in the room was confused. Young? Not exactly. Howard wasn't too young to get married.

Ripred laughed. "And you're saying that in front of the Queen, who's gonna get married at sixteen!"

The effect was immediate. Everyone paled, except Gregor and Luxa, who glared at Ripred.

"Vikus." She called him. "Leave me alone with Ripred and the Overlanders. We have some things to discuss."

"Nah, take Lizzie and Boots out of here." Ripred ordered. "I want to see the drama between you two."

"Ripred, shut up."

"For once, I think the Warrior is right." Luxa said.

"Gee, good to know you think that about me."

"Again with the drama." Ripred sighed. "Why don't you save it for your time alone, lovebirds?"

Luxa glared daggers at him.

"If gazes could kill, you would be dead by now, Ripred." Vikus piped up. "Do not worry, Luxa. We will leave now."

Everyone exited the room, not before Lizzie shoot Ripred and Gregor a warning glare.

"Let's just hope no one gets killed."

And she closed the door, leaving them alone.

* * *

**Don't you just love Ripred? And Lizze? Man, they're awesome.**

**Don't worry, I promise the next time I'll post a full chapter. I know I'm evil, but not ****_that_**** evil.**


End file.
